New Choices
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Sequel to 'The Chosen Path', Stephanie and Hunter are faced with new problems and are forced to go back to America. Will their children be safe there or be put in more danger than anybody could imagin?
1. New Problems

Hey hope you like it,  
  
I don't own anybody apart from Alan, Demeter,Kayla, Carter, and Louis  
  
~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan ran through his parent's home as fast as he could.  
  
"I'm late.....I'm late" he whispered under his breath  
  
He entered the parlor where his uncles were waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long boy!! Your mother will have my head!!" Louis cried  
  
as he threw Alan's coat at him  
  
"I know I know" Alan said while putting on his coat  
  
"Well come on we have a long drive ahead of us" Carter said now heading out the  
  
door.  
  
The four of them headed out to the car. They were heading to their other home in the   
  
Highlands.Alan knew that his family wasn't like all other families. Unless there are   
  
more families of werewolves like them. He wasn't a werewolf yet but he loved to be   
  
around them.  
  
His little sister, Kayla, was a full werewolf. Mainly because she was born into the   
  
werewolf genes. She was now 4 and he was 11. He had a long long was until he went into the  
  
werewolf stage.  
  
"We're almost there, remember Alan stay at the house" Demeter said looking back at him  
  
"I know" Alan sighed. He wished sometimes that he could be out there with his mom and dad.  
  
Hunting was his favorite thing to do.  
  
Finally they got to the house deep into the woods. There was a soft light coming from the  
  
windows. His parents were already here. He got out of the car and went into his house.  
  
His sister was sitting at the table with her Dad and their mother was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Dad, where is mom?" Alan asked  
  
Hunter looked up at his son. "She is out walking the grounds before sunset, why?"  
  
"No reason" Alan said as he sat down next to Kayla. All of a sudden there was a comotion  
  
outside. There heard yells and growls. Hunter got up and went out the door. Alan heard his   
  
father yell.  
  
"ALAN!!!!GET YOUR SISTER SOMEWHERE SAFE!!!"   
  
Alan grabed his sister and ran to the bedroom and locked the door. He then looked out the   
  
window. His uncles and father were fighting strange men. Out of the trees, a werewolf came  
  
and leveled some of the men. The rest scattered.  
  
"Way to go mom!!!" Alan breathed as he saw his mother change back into human form and enter  
  
the house.  
  
"Kayla stay here" he told his little sister. She nodded  
  
He went out into the hallway to find out what just happened. He heard talking from the kitchen  
  
"It isn't safe here anymore!!" he heard his father say  
  
"I agree, Stephanie, maybe we can stay with mom for awhile" he heard Louis suggest  
  
"Steph, how can you kill your own kind?" Carter asked  
  
"you do not pick a fight when someone's cubs are barly 20 feet away"  
  
"I agree, it isn't save here for the children anymore" Demeter said  
  
"Then it looks like we are going to America" Hunter said  
  
"Oh no, not another plane ride!!" whined Carter  
  
Alan ran back to the bedroom.  
  
"Kayla!!! Guess what!!!" he cried  
  
"What??" she asked getting excited  
  
"We're going to America" 


	2. panick

Alan looked around the plane. He couldn't hold his laughter in. His Uncle   
  
Carter was looking like he was about to scream. His parents were sitting together  
  
and his sister was sitting with Demeter. Louis was sitting next to him. Nobody  
  
wanted to sit by Carter.  
  
"Hey Uncle Louis?" Alan asked  
  
"Yes?" Louis answered  
  
"What is America like?"  
  
"I've only been there once, but your mother and father were both raised there"  
  
"Oh, so I get to meet Grandma, right?"   
  
"yes, now go to sleep"  
  
Alan sat back in his chair. He couldn't help but feel like something was gonna   
  
happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~`  
  
They were heading to Linda's house. The kids were excited. They walked to the door  
  
and knocked. Linda opened the door.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" Linda cried as she hugged Stephanie  
  
"Hi mom!!" Stephanie laughed  
  
"come in! come in!! please I want to hear about......" Linda stoped when she saw the  
  
kids.  
  
"Who is this??" she asked  
  
"Mom, these are my kids, Alan and Kayla" Stephanie said as she went to stand behind her  
  
kids.  
  
  
  
"oh my look at them" Linda cried as she hugged her grand kids  
  
"mom we need to talk" Demeter said  
  
"Lets get inside then" Linda said still holding on to the kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linda had to go to Raw so everyone went with her. The kids were going to their first  
  
wrestling show. Demeter was staying with Alan, Carter went with Steph and Kayla to go   
  
talk to some friends. Hunter and Louis were looking around.  
  
Stephanie and Kayla were heading to the women's locker room. Kayla was in Steph arms.  
  
Steph knocked on the door. Lita answered.  
  
"AHHHHHHH Steph!!!" Lita said hugging Steph  
  
"hey I missed you too" Steph laughed  
  
"And who is this?" Lita asked looking at the little girl in Steph's arms  
  
"This is my daughter, Kayla" Steph smiled as she entered the locker room.  
  
"You have a daughter?!?" everybody screamed  
  
"Yeah my son is around here somewhere" Steph laughed at the glances she got  
  
"You have a son too!!" Trsih yelled  
  
"how old is he?" Ivory asked  
  
"he is 11 and she is 4" Steph said smiling  
  
All of a sudden Sable came out of the shadows.  
  
"Awwww, look who grew up" She snickered  
  
"whatever.....well I have to go find my brothers and husband, bye" Steph said as she left  
  
"She has a husband???brothers???? where the hell were we!!!!" Trish yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hunter walked into the locker room. Evolution looked up.  
  
"Hunter????" Ric yelled as he hugged Hunter  
  
"Hey Ric, how is it going?" Hunter smiled  
  
Just then Alan walked in.  
  
  
  
"Dad!! I have been looking everywhere for you" Alan said  
  
"Dad??????" Ric asked shocked  
  
"yeah Ric, this is my son, Alan" Hunter smiled  
  
"Nice to meet you" Alan said then he turned back to his father "umm Mom was looking for you"  
  
"ok lets go find her then, goodbye guys" Hunter said as he and Alan left the room. Leaving   
  
everyone confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Kayla!!!!!" Stephanie yelled  
  
"Where is she?" she asked herself  
  
"whats wrong" asked Hunter as he and Alan walked up  
  
"I can't find Kayla" Steph said as started to panick. Just then she heard her daughter's   
  
scream. 


	3. Changes

-- Sorry it has been so so long since I updated, I'm sorry, really I am--  
  
Hearing Kayla's scream ignited Stephanie's rage. She ran down the hall where she thought the scream came from. She stoped at a lockeroom door. Stephanie rushed into the room, relieved to see her daughter backed into a corner. Steph scanned the room, but found nobody insight. Kayla ran to her and Steph picked her up. Hunter and Alan came running into the room seconds later.  
  
"Kayla, are you ok?", Stephanie asked, worriedly.  
  
"No mommy! There were strange men here. They said I should die cause I was a hybrid.", Kayla sobbed.  
  
Stephanie looked at Hunter, who nodded. They knew who the men were, but why would they follow them here?  
  
"Vampires!", Alan growled.  
  
"Its ok, Alan. They won't hurt anyone while your father and me are around.", Steph said, taking Kayla out of the room. They met up with Demeter, Carter, and Luis outside the lockeroom. Neither of them happy about the news of vampires. Even though Stephanie was part vampire, she hated them. After a short group meeting, they decided to head back to Linda's. Stephanie put Kayla to bed and made sure Alan was asleep before she went to talk with her brothers.  
  
"I don't like this.", Carter said lowly.  
  
"None of us do, Carter. We are gonna have to watch the childeren more carefully. Nothing is gonna happen to MY childeren while I'm around!", Hunter stated, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Why do they hate us so much? Why can't they just leave us be?", Stephanie sighed, sitting down.  
  
"They hate what they can't explain. They always have. Thats never gonna change.", Demeter said, shaking his head.  
  
"We have to.....", Carter was cut off by Kayla running into the room.  
  
"Mommy!!!! Daddy!!!!! Something is wrong with Alan!!!" 


End file.
